The invention relates to a sandal with a shoe bottom which forms in particular a midsole and to which a strapping is fastened via an insole which is connected to the shoe bottom on the inside, and with an outer sole rim which is located at the strapping at least on the right and the left at the side and between which a foot support bed is arranged. The invention also relates to such a shoe bottom with an insole.
Sandals of the above type have long been widespread and are therefore known. The connection of the strapping to the shoe bottom is usually effected by the strapping being glued or sewn together with the shoe bottom. To this end, an angled end region of the strapping frequently extends between the shoe bottom and an outsole glued against the latter. In the case of thicker shoe bottoms, the strapping is often glued into lateral recesses of the shoe bottom. The ends of the strapping are also frequently introduced into the mold to be used during production of the shoe bottom, so that the strapping is foamed into the shoe bottom.
During walking in sandals, the foot is supported on the shoe bottom and often transmits relatively great forces into the strapping, as a result of which there is a risk of the strapping coming away from the shoe bottom. This is particularly true of inexpensive sandals, in which the strapping is not inserted under the shoe bottom but is simply glued to the shoe bottom from the side.
DE 30 43 725 U1 describes a flexible shoe in which the shoe bottom is covered on the inside by an insole which, by means of an edge region extending outward in a flange-like manner, is glued from above onto a raised sole rim. This edge region is connected to the upper of the shoe by a seam. Such a shoe, which has the visual appearance of a welted shoe, is relatively stable because the upper and the insole form a unit as a result of the seam between them. However, the requirement for an outwardly directed edge of the upper and of the insole mean this design cannot be used for sandals. Furthermore, on account of the necessary seam holes, the seam leads to a weakening of the strapping and of the edge of the insole, so that the seam holes can, in the event of great forces being applied, act like a perforation, and this may result in tearing of the strapping.
According to FIG. 2 of GB 2 034 168 A, a sandal with a shoe bottom serving as a midsole is known, on the underside of which an outsole is arranged and on the upper side of which an insole is arranged. The insole is of thicker design toward each lateral edge region and has, in the region of the strapping to be attached, one or more vertically upwardly projecting flange portion(s) in a raised sole rim. Arranged toward the outside on each of these portions is a groove.
The lower portion of the upper-material band or strapping of the sandal is inserted into the groove and, for example, sewn together with the flange portions. On account of this construction, the insole is made from a hard polyurethane material, so that the flange portions project upward rigidly. The support bed of the sandal is moreover not formed by the midsole but by the thicker insole, so that the latter cannot be compared with thin, for example 1 mm thick, and generally soft, leather insoles which are introduced in a fixed or loose manner or are used as a covering in dish-shaped deep foot support beds for orthopedic sandals.
The invention is based on the problem of designing a sandal of the type referred to in the introduction in such a manner that its strapping is connected to the shoe bottom as cost-effectively and yet at the same time as reliably as possible.
In addition, the object is to produce a shoe bottom of the type referred to in the introduction, on which the strapping of a sandal can be mounted in such a cost-effective and reliable manner.
According to the invention, this problem is solved in a sandal of the type referred to in the introduction by virtue of the fact that the foot support bed is incorporated in the shoe bottom and consists of a dish-shaped footbed, with an upwardly extending sole rim which completely surrounds the footbed at the side, a simple thin cover sole is fastened as an insole on the shoe bottom, this insole has an edge region which, only to the right and the left at the side, projects freely upward beyond the sole rim of the shoe bottom and the footbed there, these edge regions each form an outer lateral fastening portion for the strapping or also for an outer portion which protrudes from the shoe bottom and likewise serves for fastening the strapping, fastening locations in the form of gaps being provided on the outside of the shoe bottom for the ends of the strapping of the sandal, the ends of the strapping are in each case guided into these gaps of the shoe bottom, and the strapping is glued together with the fastening portions of the edge regions or with the protruding portions.
Such a sandal appears very light because the shoe bottom does not have to project significantly outward beyond the location of the connection to the strapping. As the strapping is glued from the outside against the edge region of the insole, it is possible, by dimensioning the edge region sufficiently, to produce a large gluing surface suitable for the transmission of great forces, without in this way imparting a heavy appearance to the sandal. Furthermore, the gluing is stressed only by shearing forces, which in turn is advantageous in terms of its durability. As no seam is necessary for connecting the upper to the insole, no weakening is caused by seam holes.
The sandal has a particularly pleasing appearance as the shoe bottom designed as a dished sole with a footbed has a laterally raised sole rim around the entire circumference, and the strapping ends between this sole rim of the shoe bottom and the edge region of the insole.
In addition to the fastening portions on the projecting edge regions of the insole, fastening locations in the form of simple gaps are provided on the shoe bottom, into which the ends of the strapping can be guided in a suitable manner.
The location of the butt joint between the strapping and the shoe bottom is invisible if, according to claim 4, the sole rim overlaps the strapping with a lip on the outside of this strapping.
The invention allows various further embodiments. In particular, a portion protruding on both sides from the shoe bottom can additionally be provided, which portion reinforces the outer sides of the projecting edge regions of the insole, which sides serve as fastening portions.
According to a preferred embodiment, provision is alternatively made, according to claim 2, that the strapping of the upper-material band of the sandal is not glued directly against an edge region of the insole, which projects upwardly beyond the edge of the shoe bottom, but that a stabilizing layer extends laterally from the shoe bottom, which likewise has a portion which projects upwardly beyond the edge of the shoe bottom and on the outside of which that end of the strapping on the shoe-bottom side is likewise glued and on the inside of which the upwardly projecting edge region of the insole is glued.
According to claim 9, the stabilizing layer can consist of a woven fabric which is anchored in the shoe bottom.
In this way, a particularly stable connection of the strapping to the shoe bottom can be achieved, and the lateral upper-material band of the strapping can end essentially at the outer upper edge of the shoe bottom designed as a dished sole with a footbed.
In a shoe bottom designed according to claim 1 with a dish-shaped footbed, a foot-contoured curved shape of the footbed modeled on the anatomy of the foot and a corresponding shape, visible from the outside, of the upper edge of the dished sole can be designed.
According to claims 3 and 5, an outwardly opening recess is provided on the upper edge along the upper sole rim of the shoe bottom, in which recess the outer edge of that end of the upper-material band of the sandal strapping on the shoe-bottom side comes to lie.
In this respect, on account of the arrangement of the sandal strapping, outer covering of the transition from the stabilizing layer, which consists, for example, of a piece of woven fabric, or from the lateral edge regions of the insole to the shoe bottom is afforded over a considerable length of the continuously extending part of the upper-material band.
This recess is designed with the same height over its entire length and in a manner corresponding to the curved shape of the upper edge of the shoe bottom which is designed in the form of a dished sole with a footbed.
The lateral upper-material band is arranged so as to form a butt joint there and consequently ends with a correspondingly curved shape of the outer edge.
According to claim 6, the thickness of the material of the strapping tapers toward that end on the shoe-bottom side in such a manner that a constant continuous transition in the material thickness is afforded, in particular in the region of the portions of the stabilizing layer which are glued on laterally there and of the edge region of the insole, which projects upward there.
In this respect, when the sandal is worn, there are no irritating, noticeable transition points at the fastening of the strapping.
According to claim 7, the opposite end faces of the strapping and of the sole rim are the same thickness and are designed to form a butt joint, their outer sides being in alignment, as a result of which there is a constant transition here also.
According to claims 8-12, an advantageous design and arrangement of the stabilizing layer is afforded, in particular in relation to the shoe bottom.
Furthermore, suitable dimensioning of the edge regions of the insole and of the freely outwardly projecting lateral portions of the stabilizing layer or of the woven fabric support forming it is achieved.
The underside of the shoe bottom designed as a dished sole with a footbed can itself form the outsole of the sandal, in which case an abrasion-resistant, for example compressed, material region must be provided.
However, the outsole can also be glued on as a separate molding in a manner known per se, the shoe bottom constituting only a midsole in this case. This then consists of, for example, an EVA mixture which is free of CFCs and solvents. Underneath the insole, which, according to claim 13, preferably consists of leather, other usual covering materials for foot support beds can also be provided, such as a fine and coarse jute woven fabric.
According to claim 16, the invention also relates to a shoe bottom, in particular for use in a sandal according to claims 1-15, which shoe bottom can be designed as a midsole and is then, according to claim 29, additionally to be provided with an outsole.
The shoe bottom and the insole arranged thereon on the inside have an outer raised sole rim with a foot support bed formed in between on the upper side, the foot support bed being incorporated in the shoe bottom and consisting of a dish-shaped footbed, with an upwardly extending sole rim which surrounds the footbed completely at the side, a simple cover sole being fastened as an insole on the shoe bottom, this insole having an edge region which, only to the right and to the left at the side, projects freely upward beyond the sole rim of the shoe bottom and the footbed there, these edge regions each forming an outer lateral fastening portion for the strapping or also for an outer portion which protrudes from the shoe bottom and likewise serves for fastening the strapping, and fastening locations in the form of gaps being provided on the outside of the shoe bottom for the ends of the strapping of the sandal.
The further claims 17-28 relate to advantageous embodiments of this shoe bottom, essentially the advantages referred to in the introduction being achieved.